1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement on a mouse device of a laptop computer, more particularly one, which is built into a laptop computer so that the user doesn't have to worry about forgetting to carry the mouse device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there are two different ways to move the cursor of a laptop computer, which are to use a touchpad built into the laptop computer, and to use a mouse, which has to be connected to the laptop computer every time before the computer is used. Both of the above methods are found to have their respective disadvantages:
If the touchpad is used, the user has to hit the touchpad with his fingers frequently and slide the fingers on the touchpad for a relatively short distance frequently. Consequently, each action to move the cursor will take more time, and the computer can't be used efficiently.
If the user wants to use a mouse instead, he/she has to carry the mouse, and there has to be a flat and large enough area for the mouse to move on. In other words, the user won't be able to use a mouse if he forgets to carry one or there isn't a flat and large enough area for the mouse to move on.